leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kayle/@comment-4861674-20121220005812/@comment-58.111.209.51-20121221132829
Sorry to butt in like this, but let me say a few things about Hybrid. Hybrid is about overall moderation of the builds that are accessible to the Champ you are using. That being said, you compress as much as you can into one thing. That is a Hybrid. You have no solid strengths but at the same time, thanks to your overall performance, you have no hard weaknesses or counters either. Hybrid is able to betr adapt to a variety of situations more than either of the Pure Builds cos not only are u able to do the roles of both Pure Builds, but you are able to fill in for the roles some of your teammates might have been able to do when they are dead. Hybrid also has access to a wider variety of items and pre-game customisation with runes and masteries cos it isn't as build delicate. Since it is like this, Hybrid is something abit more original when compared to other Builds. You can get reference from a variety of players and recommended builds, but in the end, Hybrid is about your own ingenuity and creativity. As for AS/AP, it is a completely different thing from Hybrid Kayle, and it is even more so now. AS/AP as many of you may still call it or AP Bruiser as it should be called imo, is about using Kayle's main scaling (AP). Due to her scaling, she is able to bolster her E's power significantly. You can literally deal major damage to bunched up groups. The issue with AP Kayle is that, if you are inexperienced, you need at least 2 ppl with good CC. Malphite and Galio are excellent CC Supporters in this case. Moving back onto the main topic, you don't necessarily need Rageblade. I speak of this as a player who goes Hybrid nearly all the time. Rageblade has gotten buffed up and I tried it a coupla times. IT IS good, I ain't arguing about that and it has gotten even more viable and useable now on many Hybrids, no just Jax item no more. But I still use it only as a fall back option or for early laning fights. The reasons for this is cos: 1. Once I get 2-3 gears, I kill most opponents in 5-7 secs flat average (Takes slightly longer with Tanks. 2. To have access to the passive, I need to let the enemy beat me up badly and I rarely overcommit cos I'll get ganked then and also, if the enemy has a burst spell, sustain or not, it spells bad news unless I have my ulti up. 3. There is no point in prioritising E if I decide to get Damage first. Anyways, this is just my opinion and as you've seen, my experience and opinions differ from that of Interceptor's and many other players. Try both of our methods and see which betr suits you. If you can't seem to get a hang of either of our methods or suggestions, then use them as guides and foundations for your own original build. Any reference helps when finding one's own style. Oh and a lil tip for you from my part, Kayle is simple and easy to learn and master but that is only when we are refering to her play. The real challenge with Kayle is the mentality you need to play her. It's all about decision making and quick action. Since Kayle's kit is a compression of a variety of roles (Carry, Support, Caster, Tank, etc), you need to have multiple mindsets to play her effectively, especially if you are playin her as a Hybrid.